


A Glimpse into the Future

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Be the Peaf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spirit leads Zuko to Republic City</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For the very last prompt in be-the-peaf, for the future.

As a third branch hit Zuko in the face he began to suspect that there was some greater force out in the world that made sure to make his life miserable for every good thing that ever happened to him. This time it seemed to be punishing him for having friends and trying to help sort out this whole decolonization issue.

“Cheer up Zuko!” Aang called from behind him. “It’s just a little farther to Yu Dao. I’m sure the Air Acolytes have some scrolls on bison care.” Zuko tried not to yell at Aang about not knowing more about his bison. Appa was currently about a mile behind them, with the runs. Zuko had never really needed to know what a sick bison looked (or smelled) like.

“Pick up the pace I want to get there before dark,” Zuko called over his shoulder. He promised himself he was only going to travel by balloon or ship from now on. 

“The monks used to say that spirits walked in this forest.” Zuko could careless what the monks said as another branch scratched his arm. In fact if there were spirits here they would probably hate him because of something his ancestors did. 

There was a squeak near Zuko’s feet and he looked down to see what could only be a spirit looking up at him. The fuzzy blue ball on pelican-flamingo legs chirped again and, with lightning speed, snatched the dagger Zuko kept in his boot (the one Uncle gave him) and ran off. “Hey that’s mine!” He called as he took off after the thing.

“Zuko wait!” He heard Aang behind him. But Zuko wasn’t going to wait. That was his dagger and he was going to get it back! He chased the spirit deeper into the forest. He followed it through a veil of vines at which point the spirit promptly stopped, dropped the dagger and took off.

“What was the point of taking this?” He shouted at the spirit. He quickly put the dagger away and turned around to head back. He half expected Aang to to right behind him but no, there wasn’t a smiling airbender anywhere. However there was buildings. More buildings than Zuko thought anyone would put in the forest.

“Hey! Don’t you know it's dangerous here?” Zuko turned to towards the voice. He wasn’t that much taller than Zuko and wearing a grey uniform. “We’re trying to evacuate this part of the city. You need to come with me.”

Zuko bristled at his words. Clearly this kid (though he looked to be about Zuko’s age) had no idea who he was. “I’m not going with you,” he said defiantly.

“I’m with the police, if that’s what’s bothering you. Look I know your apartment might be here but we’ve set up temporary housing,” the boy said soothingly, “if you’ll just come with me.”

“Do even know who I am?” Zuko said as he stood his ground. He was not going anywhere until he knew where he was. “And where am I?”

The boy looked puzzled. “Uh, you’re in Republic City. I’d like to see some identification, please.” Zuko stared. Really he needed to prove who he was? Slowly he raised his left hand and pointed to the left half of his face. In the years since the war ended Zuko had tried to go out incognito and learned very quickly that being friends with the Avatar and having your picture circulated meant everyone suddenly knew who you were. “That’s not a form of identification.”

“I’m Fire Lord Zuko,” Zuko said calmly. “And I’ve never heard of Republic City but I know Yu Dao is close by.”

The boy open and closed his mouth a few times before straightening his back and controlling his face. “I think it would be best if you accompany me to the police station,” the boy said authoritatively. Belatedly he added “Sir.”

Zuko thought for a moment. The police station might have a few ostrich horses and maybe even a balloon if he was lucky. But he was never lucky so he resigned himself to the birds. “I’ll go,” he finally said.

“Good, so just come with me,” the officer said as he lead Zuko over to the strangest contraption he’d seen. It looked like a metal box on wheels and he immediately thought the best engineers in the Fire Nation could do better, with whatever it was. “Hop in.”

“In that thing?” Zuko scoffed.

The officer raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you seen a Satomobile before?”

“I’ve never even heard of that.”

There was a sigh. “Just get in. It won’t hurt you.” Zuko, tentatively, got into the contraption. He sat on the edge of the seat and jumped when the engine started. He at least knew enough to recognize the sound of an engine. He gripped the seat the entire ride, only vaguely noticed the sprawling buildings whiz by as they drove through the city. Zuko did note there were a lot of other...contraptions on the road. A few seemed to be controlled by people who should not be given that power specifically because of the speed they were going and the way they shot in front of other machines without a care.

Finally they stopped and the officer got out and went around to Zuko’s door. “I’m Mako, by the way.”

Zuko nodded as he stepped out only to stop and gawk. “Is that Toph?” He asked incredulously. 

“You should follow me inside,” Mako said as she started up the stairs.

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“Well the Chief is going to answer your question.” Zuko followed Mako inside and into an office. “Just wait here, you’re in her office and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Why do people always assume I’m going to do that?” Zuko muttered under his breath. He looked around the room for any clues as to the owner. There was nothing, not even a picture on the desk. He appreciated the austerity of the room and thought people would think the same of his office.

Minus the picture of Mai and him he still had on his desk even though they haven’t talked since she left. And he had that picture of the Gaang, plus one of Iroh. Actually he did have a lot of pictures on his desk.

“All right, you claim to be Fire Lord Zuko,” a sarcastic female voice said after the office door banged open. “But you can’t be because I’ve met him quite a few times. So cut the crap kid and tell me who you really are.” The voice belonged to the grey haired woman who sat behind the desk looking at him. Zuko thought she looked kind of familiar. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk and Zuko sat.

“I don’t have to tell you anything until you tell me who you are,” he said stubbornly.

She scoffed. “If you’re going to play that game then fine, I’m Chief Beifong and have every right to have you arrested for not complying with an officer and for going into the new spirit wilds.”

“Beifong?” Zuko could see the similarity now. Though this Beifong could see. “I didn’t know Toph had a sister.”

Beifong’s eyes narrowed. “I have no aunts.”

“Why would Toph having a sister mean that you don’t have aunts?”

“My mother didn’t have any sisters.”

“Mother? Toph is thirteen she can’t have kids.”

The woman glared at him. “She’s in her eighties. Who exactly are you?”

“I told Mako. I’m Fire Lord Zuko.” To emphasize his point he gestured to his scar again. “I’ve never met anyone with something like this before. I need to get back to Aang and his stupid sick bison.”

“Appa wasn’t stupid.”

“But Aang kind of is for not knowing how to take care of his bison.”

“Uncle Twinkletoes was not stupid!”

Zuko held up his hands. “Sorry. Wait, Uncle Twinkletoes?”

“Never mind. Just tell me who you are.”

“I already did!”

She looked him up and down. Zuko became very appreciative of the fact that Toph couldn’t see if this was how her possible daughter used her sight. “Tell me something that my mother would know.”

“Like what?”

“How should I know! Something she would know!”

“I burned her feet once and then I had to carry her around for awhile because Katara couldn’t fully heal her feet.”

Beifong nodded and picked up the weird stick shaped object on her desk. She took the extra circular part attached by a cable and held it to her ear. Zuko had no idea what she was doing when she began to speak. “Put me through to the United Forces Headquarters,” there was a pause. “Put General Iroh on the phone.” Zuko perked up at that. What was his uncle doing here and why was he a general again? Zuko had signed his official discharge with honors papers his second week as Fire Lord. “Iroh? Good you’re in town...I took a guess. Get down to the station, now. You have a relative here who needs you...No I will not tell you until you get here...Look I changed your diapers-good see you soon.” This woman obviously didn’t know his uncle that well.

“Thank you for calling my uncle,” he said politely. “Hopefully he’ll clear everything up.”

Beifong smirked. “Oh yes, you’re ‘uncle’ will be here soon. Tea?” She offered sweetly.

“Yes please.” Zuko watched her leave and leaned back in the chair as he watched her leave. This whole thing was ridiculous. He knew his picture had been around the world by the time he finished his first year as Fire Lord. There were very few people who didn’t know what he looked like (he was still pretty sure the people of Hira’a humored him when he tried to act like he was in disguise there). He thought about all the things he could say to Aang when he found him again, mainly that Aang needed to talk to the spirits for him and make them not steal. Ever.

Beifong came back with the tea. “Here you go. I’m going to go wait for Iroh,” she told him.

“Thank you,” he muttered as she left. He picked up the tea cup and was surprised to find ginseng tea. He would never admit it to Uncle but he did like the stuff.

He waited. He considered picking up the object Beifong spoke into but decided it wasn’t worth it. Just as he was contemplating how bad it would be to rifle through drawers the door opened again.

“Lin I really don’t think I have any relatives in Republic City right now,” a horribly familiar voice said. That was his voice, Zuko was almost certain of that. But how? He turned around. There with Beifong (Lin apparently) was a man who looked like him. He was entirely sure those were his eyes and that was a very weird thought because even though he knew he looked like Ozai he’d always thought he had his mother’s eyes. The other man’s eyes went wide. “This has to be a joke,” he said.

“Iroh he told me he burned my mother’s feet once. You know that’s a family story,” Lin said.

Zuko stood. “Who are you?”

“General Iroh of the United Forces-”

“What in Agni’s name is the United Forces?”

“And Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.” Zuko opened his mouth and closed it again. That wasn’t right. He didn’t have an heir, let alone a girlfriend. “And I should be asking who you are.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Not this again. Look if you are the Crown Prince then you know I’m Fire Lord Zuko and you can tell me what is going on!”

“How did you first break up with Mai?” Iroh asked.

Zuko blushed. “I wrote her a letter but what does that have to do with anything? This can’t be some weird plan she has; she’s not my sister. The last I knew she was staying with relatives and taking care of her brother.”

“You really are Zuko,” Iroh muttered. “I..how?”

“How what?” Zuko was really beginning to get annoyed.

“How are you here?”

“I followed a spirit who stole my dagger,” Zuko said in a deadpan.

“Maybe you should take him to Korra,” Lin suggested. Zuko raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Iroh shook his head. “First to the Fire Nation Embassy, then maybe I’ll get Korra.”

Zuko gave up trying to follow the conversation. “Can I just leave? And do either of you know about bison care?” They stared at him. “What? Appa is sick and Aang doesn’t know what to do.”

“Fire Nation Embassy and then Korra,” Iroh said again. 

Lin nodded. “I’ll call Tenzin for you.”

Zuko followed Iroh out to one of the Satomoblies parked outside. They sat in silence as Iroh drove. Zuko wasn’t great at starting conversations and this was just strange. They passed by the train station and Zuko screamed “stop!” He jumped out of the car and ran towards the statue. A statue of him.

“Oh, yes, you have a statue,” Iroh said casually as he joined him.

“‘Founded Republic City with Avatar Aang,’” Zuko read. “What is going on?”

“I’ll explain when we’re at the Embassy.”

“No,” Zuko said sternly. “I demand an explanation now.”

Iroh chuckled. “Mom always said you were stubborn but I never knew till now.”

“I’m waiting.”

“You’re my grandfather,” Iroh said simply.

It was Zuko’s turn to laugh. “I can’t be, you’re older than I am!” It was a guess but a good one.

“Well technically you aren’t but the you that is somewhere in the world right now is.”

Zuko gave up trying to follow. “If I go with you you’re going to explain everything.” Iroh nodded. “Good.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride. Nor did they talk when they went into the Embassy. Zuko didn’t even comment on the picture of the woman with the Fire Crown in her hair (though she looked a little like Mai). It wasn’t until they were in a sitting room that Zuko finally spoke. “We’re here.”

Iroh coughed nervously. “Yes, so. Here’s what I know: you’re my grandfather and I know this because you always joked with Grandmother about breaking up with her in a letter and her retort would be that she broke up with you at a party before that.”

“Grandmother?”

“I...probably shouldn’t have said that but look that’s what I know. You’re retired now and travel the world promoting peace.”

“Wait so I’m alive?” Iroh nodded. “So the assassination attempts stop and I live.” Zuko felt so much better about them now.

“That’s what you’re focusing on?”

“I’ve been paranoid for the past year and a half because of them.”

“You aren’t wondering how this happened?”

Zuko considered everything in his life so far. He’d seen his great-grandfather’s spirit reappear, he’d met dragons he thought were gone, found the Avatar after years of searching, and watched his mother regain her face and memory. Zuko just shrugged. “I’m just going to blame this whole thing on spirits and maybe Aang can fix it.”

“About Aang,” Iroh began before there was a knock at the door. Iroh stood and opened it. “Thank you for coming,” he said as he ushered a Water Tribe girl in. “Korra you met Zuko before, right?”

“A few times,” she said slowly. “But he was old.” Zuko rolled his eyes. “So what’s going on?”

“Mako found him wandering in the spirit vines,” Iroh explained.

“Oh, well, that’s...why you called me.” She smiled at Zuko. “Hi, I’m Avatar Korra.”

“Aang’s dead?”

She rolled her eyes. “And you’re supposed to be in your eighties.” Zuko had no response for her. “I brought you a book on bison care and I can help you get back. I’m pretty good with spirits.”

Zuko’s stomach growled. “Can I eat something first?”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” She looked at Iroh. “Food?”

Iroh looks between the two of them and shrugs. “Fine, I’ll get food.”

It takes awhile but when the food arrives Zuko doesn’t care. There’s meat and, though he’s not as addicted to the protein as Sokka is, traveling with Aang and eating all vegetarian meals does make him crave animals. “So,” Korra begins, “you know Aang.” Zuko nods. “I kept hearing about him and how I should be like him.”

“If it makes you feel any better Aang kept hearing about Roku and Roku apparently tried to make him do things he didn’t want to do.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Aang mentioned how he had a disagreement with Roku about something and he stopped contacting him.”

“So Aang was on his own?”

“I guess.” Korra smiled. “No one told you?”

“Nope, you’re the first one.”

“Well Grandfather does like telling stories about Aang,” Iroh said.

“Really? Zuko and Korra ask at the same time. Iroh nodded. “Like what?” Korra asked.

“The time they met the dragons, the time Grandfather broke Aang out of prison, things like that.”

“Broke out of prison?”

“Without bending,” Zuko added.

They traded stories back and forth for the rest of the time. Zuko was happy Korra saved Iroh from drowning and decided he liked both of these people. 

“Ready to try to go home?” Korra asked after they were all finished. Zuko nodded. “All right, to the spirit vines!”

Zuko stared at all the buildings they passed on their drive. He couldn’t believe this was possible because of him. He was going to make a difference.

“I’m going to look for the spirit you described and see if I can convince it to lead you back,” Korra said as she hopped out of the car. “You two can say goodbye.”

“Well I guess the next time I see you is when your born,” Zuko said. 

“I guess,” Iroh said. “Anything you want to know before going back?”

“I probably shouldn’t know anymore than I do but this was a colony?” Iroh nodded. “Which one?”

“Yu Dao, why?”

“Oh I just took over the city once and started a minor war with Kuei over the land.”

“Grandfather! You always told me to be nice to the Earth Queen and don’t go around starting wars!”

“One war! It wasn’t even that big of one!”

“At least you didn’t start a civil war,” Korra said as she returned, spirit in tow. “Just follow this little guy and you’ll be set.”

“Thank you, Avatar Korra,” he said with a bow.

“Eh thank me when you next see me.” Zuko followed the spirit but turned to wave before going back into the vines. He still managed to get hit in the face with a couple of vines and muttered ‘stupid spirits’ as he kept going. 

“Zuko, is that you?” He heard Aang call.

“Yeah, over here!” Aang flew right in front of him with a grin. The spirit chirped before hopping away. 

“Aw come back!” Aang called. Zuko grabbed Aang’s collar before the airbender could sprint away. 

“I got a book on bison care.”

“That’s why you were gone for hours?”

“Sure. Now we’re going back to Appa.”

“Great!”

“So what do you think of renaming some of the colonies?” Zuko asked as they started walking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really frustrated about halfway through...and the end...ugh.


End file.
